It Starts With Silence
by Lily Nova
Summary: Kurama had expected Hiei to be mad. But this silence was different... Prologue to the story 'I Hate You'  What really caused the fight between Hiei and Kurama? Read to find out. Review! KxH


**Lily here! I'm having big exams now so I couldn't do much. Here is the prologue or the story before ****'I Hate You'****. This is how Kurama and Hiei got into that really big fight. I don't own anything! (Hate saying that T.T)**

**Enjoy!**

He had never meant for this to happen, this strange new silence; an alien, imposing enemy that hung in the air around the two comrades, preventing him from uttering a word. It wasn't what he had planned; it wasn't something he had expected. Yes, he had expected a negative feedback from Hiei but never this. Never had he thought silence…

Silence wasn't a new thing to Kurama. Most of the time he and the fire demon were together it was filled with silence. But this silence was different. It wasn't the same comforting, reassuring silence, no, not at all.

It was an angry, brooding silence.

An _awkward_ silence…

He sat on his soft bed, green, uncomfortable eyes glancing up at Hiei. The demon, did not stare back, preferring to look out the cold window than into the eyes of his friend. His red, crimson eyes narrowed with malice. Kurama shifted uneasily, trying to find a topic in which to break the ice.

The red head opened his mouth slightly, as if to speak, but shut it quickly, finding his words flustered and lost in the heavy air of silence. He swallowed slowly, feeling his words die in his throat as he looked into Hiei's angry orbs.

Why was this happening?

He didn't mean to get Hiei so angry. He hadn't known the fire demon would get so tetchy over it. He knew the demon would be upset but not this flustered. This was different. This was real, fierce aggression that seemed to pour out of the silent fire demon. His fist clenched up tightly as he sat on the window still, not moving at all. He looked like a statue, frozen with frustration, aglow with acrimony.

Kurama was in trouble…

The stubborn, deafening silence did nothing to help assure the uneasy fox. He bit his lip worriedly, his tongue and mouth failed to produce the words he needed. His head began to pound as he watched the seconds tick by in an agonizingly slow pace. Three minute dragged by painfully in the sickening silence. Kurama couldn't even find the heart to move. The silence rendered him immobile, making his limbs feel heavy. The silence clung to Kurama, like a fly stuck in a sticky, yellow trap.

Finally, unable to stand the dull, heavy quietness, he spoke, his voice slicing through the air like a sharp knife.

"You're mad aren't you?"

Almost immediately, Hiei was on him, his katana against his soft throat. The sharpness of the blade was so near his flesh, he could almost feel the steel on his skin.

Kurama was in serious trouble…

"No, Kurama," Hiei's glare cut him as much as any sword, "I'm just incredibly pissed at you. Not mad."

Kurama didn't dare chuckle, "I- I know you would be." He gulped slowly, "I'm… Sorry…"

The blade inched closer but he could not back away. He pressed against the wall as he tried to meet Hiei's furious gaze with composure. The demon was impossibly still as he watched him, never breaking eye contact. It was as if he was calculating the sincerity in his apology. Hiei did not seem impressed.

"Hiei," Kurama breathed, "I'm sorry. I really am. I wasn't thinking…"

"You do that a lot nowadays." Hiei was not amused.

"Yusuke wanted to hook me up…" The red head tried to explain, "What could I say?"

"You could have said you were already dating, idiot." The fire demon hissed.

Kurama frowned, a hint of annoyance in his emerald eyes. A part of him had wanted to test the extremity of Hiei's jealousy but this was too much. He never really showed his affections, it was only when there was a threat that he seemed possessive. Hiei wanted to control him; that was it. The fox was angry now; the demon had ignited a spark of fury in him. An escalating anger that made him retort back.

"We're not really dating are we?" He spat back acidly, "You don't take any notice of me and you don't seem to care about anything I do. Why the hell does it bother you now?"

With this Hiei backed away, his red eyes continuing to glare as he sheathed his sword. Kurama stood, his mind swirling in a heap of hot fury. The clock ticked away, its loud, persistent ticks shooting across the room as the two lovers continued to glare at each other.

Hiei finally broke the stare, moving to open the window and exit the room.

"Oh, that's lovely Hiei," Kurama shouted suddenly, making Hiei turn to him, "Run away. That's all you ever do in a fight. You're such a coward!"

Hiei laughed, sparking more flames of anger in Kurama's heart, "Okay, fox, let's sit down and discuss it. Like a real couple would do. What is it, _sweetie_?"

His anger was completely masked now as he sat back on the windowsill. Only mockery remained in his voice. All emotion was wiped away in his eyes, nothing but a blank stare watched Kurama.

He had switched off and this infuriated Kurama.

"Don't mock me!" He screamed, "You don't really want this to work do you? All you do is make fun of me. You don't care at all!"

He was shaking now, all thought had disappeared from his mind as he watched the others emotionless stare…

_Emotionless_…

"You don't care about me. Yet you don't want me to have my own life. You don't listen at all! You disgust me!"

He met Hiei's stare, acid in his mouth as he spoke the words that shattered the demon.

"I hate you!"

**Thanks for reading! Review to tell me how it was! (dances) ^^**


End file.
